A Friendship Can Blossom
by LostinalittleWonderland
Summary: Cara was sure that her and Kahlan were becoming friends maybe more, but one night at an inn Kahlan does something that makes Cara unsure of herself and heartbroken she runs away from her. (Suck at summaries sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

Cara's eyes snapped open, she was still in the inn, in the room she and Kahlan had shared for the night but something was different. That's when she realised her arms were tied above her head, but there was nothing else different in the room. Kahlan was sleeping peacefully on her side of the bed. Cara didn't understand, if no one had been in and taken anything then that meant that Kahlan had to have been the person to have tied her hands while she was asleep, but why? Cara was sure that Kahlan and her were getting closer to being friends, even though she wouldn't admit that to anyone who asked. She was sure that Kahlan trusted her now, and it hurt to believe that Kahlan thought she needed to go to such drastic measures to protect herself when all Cara really wanted was her friendship.

Kahlan's change in breathing indicated to Cara that she was awake. Cara wasn't sure what to say because obviously her words meant so little to the brunette, Cara felt Kahlan moving as she turned around to face her. Cara turned her head away from her, she didn't want Kahlan to read any form of emotion in her eyes. Before she had turned away though Kahlan had caught a glimpse of what was in Cara's eyes, she saw betrayal, pain, sadness and to Kahlan the most surprising of all rejection. Kahlan didn't understand.

**A/N -** Sorry it's short didn't know if anyone would actually read or like it, if you do please let me know and i'll try and write more, first try at fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

'Untie me Kahlan' Kahlan could tell it wasn't a request it was an order from the upset MordSith, all Kahlan could think was _It's a good job her hands are tied so she can't reach her agiel_. The longer Kahlan left Cara tied the more agitated Cara got. 'Kahlan I mean it untie me.' Cara's voice had become timid and almost sounded frightened 'why did you tie me up anyway Kahlan, I thought…' Cara stopped, Kahlan was interested then, having the MordSith tied up was the most conversation she'd gotten out of this woman in a while. After being trapped in that tomb Cara seemed to have clammed up and didn't want to speak to her, she would march off in front of the others, sit on her own at camp in a dark corner away from everyone and when it came to inns well Kahlan was just plain fed up of it, she didn't know what she was going to do last night after tying Cara up so she slept on it and thought she would wake up before Cara and act on her plan but obviously she had mistaken her timing.

Cara could see the wheels turning in Kahlan's head as she thought, Cara started to panic _what if Kahlan had tied her here to confess her_, she really shouldn't have slipped up and told her she thought of her as a friend when they were trapped. She had always thought that Kahlan was telling the truth when she told the blonde MordSith that she also thought of her as a friend but now Cara was starting to doubt everything the tall brunette had ever told her.

Kahlan turned after hearing the blonde's breathing increase, she saw that Cara's eyes were starting to water and she looked like a rabbit caught in a trap, scared. Kahlan leaned over and started stoking Cara's hair to try and calm her down but this only scared the MordSith further as instead of seeing it as a friendly gesture, she saw it as a form to tease and seduce just like they would have done with their 'prey' at the temple. Kahlan didn't know what to do; she never thought tying Cara up to try and fix their differences would have such a negative effect on blonde. Quickly and gently untying Cara she pulled her into her arms and gently rocked her while hushing her like with a small child.

Cara didn't notice her hands were untied and kept begging Kahlan to untie her, she knew that it was uncharacteristic MordSith behaviour and if any of her sisters could see her she would be taunted for her weakness but the idea that someone could have tied her up in her sleep just unsettled her. Especially a Confessor doing so. 'Kahlan,' Cara's raspy voice came out 'why did you tie me up?'. Kahlan gently rubbed Cara's wrists and brought them down slowly curling Cara's body into her to calm her down, although Cara was still scared of Kahlan she liked the feeling of it too much to push her away.

**A/N: **Sorry it's took so long to update internet has been down, and been revising. I know once again it isn't much but I'm wracking my brains for ideas, hope you like :)


	3. Apologies

**A/N: **

**Hi I'm sorry to those of you who really wanted another chapter of this fic, I just can't get any ideas anymore to finish writing this and because it has been so long I don't even remember where I was trying to go with this anymore. I know there is a few of you that really wanted to hear more of this story so I'm willing to give this fic to someone who would like to update it on a regular basis or just want to take it on board and try and write for it because I'm at the point where I really can't write for it anymore, so if anyone would like to technically 'adopt' this fic then please private message me on here. Thank you to all of you that read and followed this fic and gave your input in the reviews and once again I'm sorry. **

**mykabfanx**


End file.
